why me?
by Roman Ambrose
Summary: tasha was in love with her man the beast, brock lesnar until one day he snapped and since then things hasnt been the same... who can help tasha get away from the him beast... who will save her from not only just him but herself as well?... small mentions of (roman & oc) (brock and oc) then (dean and oc)
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys I wanted to make a new story it's been popping up in my head for some time now and I needed to get it out before I went insane lol... but here we go I hope u like….**

…

"Come here baby let me kiss those pretty lips of yours again."

"Babe stop... I got to finish dinner they are going to be here any minute ..."

brock pushes up behind me again and starts to kiss all over the back of my neck and he knows that it gives me goosebumps, he starts to pull up my red dress that I bought just for tonight and he starts to grind on me... again..

"Brock stop, I need to get this steak in the oven I don't want to burn you ..."

brock backs off me long enough to let me put the steak in the oven to finish cooking, and once I close the oven door and turn around to brock only in a nice pair of dress pants and shoes, is shirt was tossed onto the floor of the kitchen and he had one of the roses from the vase in his hand twrring it, I look at him amused and slightly laughing at the scene unfolding in front of me.

Brock gets up from the table and he walks up to me and kisses me on the forehead while handing me the rose… I just smile...

He begins to kiss down my face….. I can't stop smiling… he moves his hands to my hips and lifts me on the counter, I put my hands on his biceps and start to squeeze and dig my nails into him, he's nipping and licking my neck,

"God…. This … this is ….. Brock….."

I can feel him smile in the crook of my neck and god that make my night…

As I look at him and go in for a kiss the doorbell rings and our guest for the night are here, I push brock off of me and try to fix myself and my dress, then I fix my hair in the mirror and give myself a nod of approval I turn around to see brock still shirtless and red from previses activity's

"Brock put your shirt back on and fixes the table that's them! I told you we shouldn't but no… u just couldn't keep it in your pants; now look at us they're going to know …."

"Who are you talking to… you are the woman here u don't disrespect me like that."

" you know what I don't got time for this bull I got to answer the door, now take that steak out the oven and put it on a plater'

Brock doesn't take to kind to my words but I brush off his glare and head to the door , I fix my dress on last time before I go to open the door then I was shoved harshly onto the floor, when I hit the floor with a thud I turn around and look up at an angry brock lesner.

You sit there and think "shit you just started some shit that's not going to end well" he crouches low near your face and whispers a threat in your ear, you nod in response, he stands up and puts on his shirt, as you start to find your way back to your feet he comes back over to you and puts his hands on your arm and warns you again…

"Now you're going to open this door like nothing happened before and you will be sweet and charming like always... you hear me."

U nod and say yes

"Yes… what..."

"Yes sir…."

You drop your head at that and he just smiles, he lets go and lets you answer the door.

"Tasha! Look at you! You're glowing! Time has been good to you!" dean exclaims,

Dean walks in with his date and right behind them is roman and his longtime girlfriend hata who is also a fellow wrestler.

"Hey guy's time has been well with y'all too!"

I fake a smile and hug all of them; I push the thought of him watching me, waiting until I slip up so that he can punish me.

I move everyone into the dining room and everyone gets seated while I grab dinner,

"So how have you been brock? I know it's been a while since I seen you ever since you and Tasha got engaged." Roman asks,

Brock looks at me when I walk back into the dining room and he gives me the phoniest smile in the world then replies

"She makes me the best man I can be and without Tasha I don't think life would be right."

Then he gets up from his seat and walks up to me and kisses me on the forehead then smiles at me.

"Awe babe stop, your making me gush..." I say through gritted teeth,

"No really babe I would kill to keep u in my life ….. And I mean that… from the bottom of my heart"

He gives me the most evilest grin but to everyone else they gush and awe but I know brock for 5 long and gruesome years and I know he really means every word … I'm not his first fiancé and I know I'm not going to be the last … I'm just hoping that I don't end up where the others ones are.. In a coma… or in the grave….. Both sound scary and I don't want either to happen to me...

I'm just praying that tonight goes well for me or I won't be the same waking up tomorrow… that's if I wake up at all I can't blow it I can't over think this.. Ok tash focus just concentrate and do-

…

 **Ok thanks guys for reading please review I like to hear good and bad reviews please also fav and follow and check out my other stories if you like this one but until next time with**

 **~unique love~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok guys sorry for the long wait I been busy with school and all that jazz… but here u goo hope u like it!**_

…

As I start to serve dinner everyone is chatting with one another and everything seems to be going well, brock is chatting it up with roman and dean while the girls are talking about where they got their shoes from.

While I'm in the kitchen grabbing the last of the meal dean walks in,

'Hey you, hmm everything smells so good in here." Dean states.

"Hey!" I reply "umm yea just dinner, do you mind helping a sister out?" I say while gesturing to the food.

"Yea sure"

Dean and I grab the meal and walk back into the dining room where brock and roman are in a heavily locked game of arm wrestling, dean and I set the food down and everyone stops what they're doing to smell the aroma of food in front of them.

"God Tasha u sure knows how to cook some food it smells so good!" roman says.

"Thanks Rome my mama taught me everything I know" I smile and look over at brock hoping that I pleased him with the food.

"Yea babe u knows how to cook the hell out of a cow" brock smiles, he reaches over and grabs a steak off the plate and everyone laughs and follows in his motion.

As everyone eats and enjoying themselves and the food, brock looks at me and winks, I nod and smile and breave a sigh of relive, as I go to reach for the gravy, once I put my hand on the gravy boat I pick it up to move it towards me, as it reaches me I knock over brocks glass of wine with the boat and it spoils all over his white shirt, I cringe at the fact that …

A.)I just broke a wine glass

B.)I just spilled red wine on brock

And c.) That I just spilled red wine all over brock's white shirt that he is currently wearing right now…

Brock jumps up and franticly try's to clean his shirt I stand up too and try to help brock clean his shirt I start to panic and freak out all at the same time and it's not helping my nerves, everyone starts to get up and help me clean the mess I have created, I start to feel stinging in my eyes knowing that I'm about to lose it and cry so I start to scrub his shirt harder before I cry.

Brock grabs my hands to stop me and he squeezes my wrist hard and looks at me sternly and mouths out "stop" and pushes my hands off of him I can't hold back my tears knowing what's going to happen next so I run out the room and I lock myself in the bathroom until everyone leaves.

I stay in the bathroom until I hear a knock on the door , I had since then stopped crying and my eyes are stung red I open the door to an angry brock lesnar, I look down at my feet and I feel his eyes staring at me he finally says something …

"Everyone left"

I hear feet shuffling and I finally look up and he's gone I look out and the bed room door is closed he's probely in there trying to clean up himself, I walk out to the dining room and I see that the wine and the food still out so I just start on that.

Once I get all the food in the fridge I go to clean up the broken glass and the wine that was spilled so I get a bucket of hot water and pour soap in it and grab a scrubber to get the wine up from the carpet, as I waddle in the dining room with the bucket to clean the floor and I see brock there shirtless sitting on one of the chairs.

"Get on it….. Bitch…"

He looks at me with wicked eyes and then he smirks, I put the bucket down and get on my hands and knees and start to scrub...

I start to but more force on the brush to help get the stain out faster and I start to work up a sweat, I can still feel brock staring at me, just watching.

He gets up from the chair and he walks away from my direction, I take that as a good sign and so I keep scrubbing, once I finish I stand up to see that the stain is mostly gone but u can still see the outline so I just sigh and put a small amount a baking soda on it to let it soak in and clean itself over night, when I turn around he's there drinking out of the wine bottle and he just smiles.

My stomach dose 10 backflips within that second of laying my eyes on him.

"When you're done here, bedroom….." he spats out.

He pushes me out of his way and he heads towards the bed room, I start to shake a little and I feel the tears stinging my eyes, because I know what's about to happen next and i'ma need major hospitalization afterwards..

When i finish in the dining room and the kitchen I start to Dred going to the bedroom I just know he's waiting for me just to do what he does best …

Hurting me…

… **.**

 _ **Ok guys i'ma stop here I was going to finish but I thought the next chapter could be the scene I love cliff hangers! Don't you! Lol**_ _ **well until next time!**_

 _ **With,**_

 _ **~unique love~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys sooo sorry for the long update but i'ma try to finish this chapter without cringing or crying because of all the things falling out of my head and all the wait for this as well so please grab tissues and try not to break your laptops or phones out of anger reading this chapter so with all due respect here is the chapter….**_

…

As I walk down the short narrow hallway to the bed room I start to think of all the times that I could had left and been happy in my life but me and my stupid self had to stay and say the 4 dumbest words known to man.

"But I love him"…

Once I get to the door I start to shake again and tears sting at my eyes, I want to run, I really do, but something stops me from doing so.

I place my hand on the door and I just stand there just internally fighting with myself to run or to take the pain.

I stand there for a while and I finally come to the conclusion to run to stop taking his abuse and to just run for the hills, I take my hand off the door and turn on my heels to run over to my jacket and shoes to slip them on and grab my car keys and go.

Once my hands touch the keys I try not to make any noise and take them in my hands I creep quietly to the door and unlock the top lock and then undo all the locks, once I hit the door knob I twist the handle and open the door, then the house alarm goes off.

I cringe and slam the door shut then run over to the key spot and toss the keys in the bowl and try to turn off the alarm before he hears it.

As I put in the code to turn it off I breathe a sigh of relive and look over down the hall way and see the bed room door still close I start to question everything,

Did he really not hear the alarm?

Is he sleeping already?

Why isn't he storming out of the room yet and chocking the hell out of me?

In the mist of all my questioning I didn't notice the sound of heavy foot prints heading my way then him behind me, I finally shake my head from my thoughts and try my attempt to escape once again.

When I turn around brock is standing there looking down at me with the most pissed off face known to man.

"What are you doing" brock said sternly

"Ummm….well…..we... umm… was… kind of out of…ummm… ahhhh…. Milk?"

"Yea… milk you say?"

Brock walks around me into the kitchen and opens the fridge to see full gallon milk I had just bought yesterday.

Brock walks back out to me grabbing the car keys.

"Oh no you don't!"

Brock sprints to grab me before I try to run out the door, he snatched the keys from my hands and throws them outside, he comes back in and looks at me then lifts me from my spot on the floor and throws me in to the nearest wall.

I hit the wall with a thud, and I fall to the floor with tears in my eyes, brock storms towards me with clutched fists and grabs me to I'm standing on my own two feet , he draws his fist back and hits me square in the nose, then he draws it back again and hits me in the jaw.

He keeps repeating this action until blood is drew from my nose and mouth, I try to cry out for him to stop but he doesn't, I try to put my hands up to hide my face from his hits, but then he hits me in the stomach when I'm blocking my face.

He lets me drop to the floor in a bloody mess of tears, then he spits on me,

"Whore…" he says

But he isn't done with me yet,

He kicks me a couple of times then grabs me by my hair and drags me to the bed room.

"No... please!... Stop! I'm sooo sorry!" I cry

When we're in the bed room he closes the door and locks it so that I can't run out,

"I will never leave again please!" I beg

I cry more on the floor and he stands over me.

"I know you won't, because I got something for you that will make sure you stay with me." Brock evilly states

Brock slowly starts to unzip his pants,

"Please don't…" I say with a lump in my through

"You promised you wouldn't do this again" I say with tears stinging my eyes yet again…..

…

 _ **Hey guys I wanted to stop here and I will update sooner this time but yea please keep reviewing and please follow/fav this story and my other story's as well but I'm done here and Idk what else to say here so lol until next time**_

 _ **With**_

 _ **~unique love~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok guys I'm back now I'm updating cuz I'm excised for wwe coming tomorrow well techanlly today cuz it's officially 12:09 as I writing this and so dean, roman, and dolph is going to be there and I'm so happy cuz I have tickets to see them! Lol any way I'm a update for yall before I get too busy too and I want to thank everyone who reviewed especially Raquel the writer she has been reviewing since day one and I must say soon she will get help but I won't say when… well now I'm done so I will go on….**_

…

Brock has striped himself of his clothes and is walking towards me with a smirk a pond his face.

"Please don't…" I plea

I don't know how but I'm on the bed with no ounce of clothes on, but with the cover over me,

"You're such a dirty whore... I love it..."

He snatched the blanket off of me, making me turn my head in embarrassment.

"I'm a fuck you until you beg for me to stop, even then I'm a keep going until… I… make …you… scream…"

I fight to stop the tears again; he's not going to see me cry anymore. Another lie I tell myself, Brock moves his self over me and pins both of my arms above my head with one hand, I keep my head to the side to keep from looking at him,

"What... you don't want to look at me any more…" he says with a sarcastic tone

I still look away trying hard not to even glance at him…

"If you keep looking away you're going to hurt my feelings."

" what feelings, you never had any.."

he dosen't like my reponse to him and he slaps me.

He takes his free hand and turns my face towards him,

"Say you love me… and it will be your apology to me."

I just look at him…

"SAY IT DAMIT!"

I stare at him, and then spit in his face.

He gets mad and let go of my arms and wipes his face with his hands, I try to scoot, myself from him then he gets angry and grows low at me then slaps me hard in the face again.

He snatches my arm and drags me back down on the bed and he pins my hips with his, I cringe and turn my head again, I hate when he trys to make eye contact with me, trys to make this feel like love making, it will never be love making, i never loved him...

but thats another lie I tell myself, to make myself feel better, at one point and time i did love him, but love isnt hitting and talking down to the one you want to be with forever...

He then grinds his hips on me and starts "dirty talk"

"Why do you always fight with me? Huh?"

I keep staring at the wall…

"You know, I've always thought you were sexy when you were discussed with me, for awhile it was a turn on"

I look at him with discuss on my face.

"yeah i would make you mad at me just for we could have sex but now, its just fustrateing

i smirk at him and yet again it pisses him off, he takes this moment to grope me and I open my mouth in discuss it creates window to kiss me and buck his hips back into me.

"Ahhhh... NO!..." I scream into his mouth

He thrust back into me with force and keeps snapping his hips back and forth into that motion.

I try to push his lips off of me but it just makes him force himself more on me,

"Ahhhhhh! God! Make it stop!"

Brock smiles and snaps his hips harder against me…

"Gahhhhh! Please! I'm sorry!... Please stop!" I cry harder

"God baby you know how to hake a man hard…. I just can't stop moving my hips for you." Brock smiles

I lay there in agony and pain, and crying my eyes out for him to stop but in all my attempts I fail and I let him use me.

Like he always dose…

"God you feel amazing me just…. Ugh… yeah!"

He keeps his moves fast and skillful, I go quite and my body is numb under his, the force of his body on mine hurts, the room is quiet but sounds of skin slapping and him grunting.

I try to move when he Conantrates on Cumming I slip my arm out of his grips and he notices, I hide my face e fore he slaps me.

He stops all movements and shoves himself into me, I scream out in agony then he punches me in the stomach to stay quiet, I hum in pain and hold my stomach as he's back on top of me again, he uses the headboard as leverage and pounds into me again making my body snap back into his.

I close my eyes and cry as he cums in me, his body goes limp on top of mine and he starts panting hard. I try hard not to move but his body weight is crushing me and I can barely breathe.

"Amazing… just perfect… I … love you …" he pants out

I cringe at the words and sob into the pillow next to me.

He kisses the side of my head and finally rolls off of me; he cuddles into my side and throws his arm over me.

"I love you baby, you will always be by my side… forever…."

"He doesn't mean it" I say to myself "he never means it."

I finally cry myself to sleep and hope for the next morning that I won't wake up…

…

 _ **Drained…. Song inspiration: didn't mean it by: jasmine V**_

 _ **With,**_

 _ **~unique love~**_


	5. Chapter 5

Unfortunately I woke up the next morning, tired and my body sore.

I notice brock's face still cuddled into my back and his arm still over my body; I slide out of his embrace and fall to the floor.

The cool wood against my hot body feels good, I moan in pain but in relief too as I try to get up and take a shower but my legs disagree and stay grounded to the floor, I fight with them and move anyway.

I make it to the bathroom that's connected to the bedroom and take a long look at myself in the mirror; I'm upset at the sight I see…

My body bruised and marked up, my long black hair is now short, and falling out from stress, I look like a homeless woman that's token a beaten from the world, but that's just it… I didn't take a beating from the world I took it from the world's strongest man, my fiancé, the man I'm currently with, brock lesnar.

My nose is bruised, my lip is busted in two places and my right cheek has a deep scratch on it and it currently burns. There is blood smeared all over my face and I just look horrible.

I turn on the shower and let the water run till it's fully hot, I strip out of whatever clothes is left on my body and I step in.

The water is scolding hot and it feels like fire on my skin, but it's relaxing my aching bones, I stand and let the water hit me a little longer but then the thoughts of last night replay in my mind and I cringe at every hit and that's been thrown and every cuss word flowed at me.

I take a deep breath and put my hands in front of me to hold myself up on the shower wall and I put my head down and let the tears roll down my cheeks, my legs fail me yet again and I fall to my knees.

My chest heaves and the tears fall as fast as a waterfall, with every tear falling, they each leave a stain across my cheek.

I cry and huff and just want all the memories and pain and hurt to stop, its killing me…. I can just feel it…

After all the tears fall and I wash myself up I finally step out of the shower and grab a towel to dry up, I walk over to the mirror and wipe off all the steam that collected there and take another look at myself.

I see a tired and sick woman that just wants to wake up happy again for the first time in 5 years, since I met him...

I walk out of the bathroom to see brocks gone…

"He probably left when I was in the shower" I say to myself.

I walk over to the dresser and grab some clothes for today, after I get dress I do my hair (and of course my make-up) to cover all the marks and bruises on my face and hands.

I wear a black long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans and head out for today.

When I walk out the room I notice the car keys gone… both sets….

"Damn…."

He took my car keys to make sure I don't leave the house, or better yet… leave him…..

My mind races with what to do and then it pops into my head…..

"A spare!.."

I run into the kitchen and slide under the breakfast bar to see my spare house and car key taped under the bar...

I smile and untapped them from the bar and head out, I jump in the car and start it.

I drive down the road and stop at the stop sign I look both ways and cross the intersection, I'm heading towards the hospital for just an annual checkup , as I wait for the light to change to green a big black van pulls up next to me and the driver looks at me and I look back at him and just smile, he smiles back and I turn my attention back to the light, it finally turns green and I start to drive again.

As I tap my fingers against the wheel and hum along to the song playing on the radio I notice out the rear view that the van is on my tail and I slow down on purpose.

"Uh Hun, not today… you're not about to ride my tail all the way to my destination…" I say to myself.

He rides the tail until I purposely stop at the stoplight hard and he hits the back of my car.

I get out the car and look at the damage…

"Damn…"

It's a huge scratch all on the back of the car and he has most of the damage on his bumper in the front.

" Really lady!, what the fuck! "The man yells while getting out his van.

" Me ! You were the one riding my tail since the last light! If anything I should be the one saying what the fuck!" I yell back.

I start to pace back and forth and panic starts to set in and then paranoia creeps in.

"Shit.. Shit… SHIT!" I rant out.

And I start to drab at my hair and I sit on the ground and I feel tears forming

" He's going to murder me!..." I say out loud louder than anticipated

" What do you mean? … who's he?... your husband?.." the man asks.

I look up and tears are already pouring down my cheeks, "' yeah.. I wasn't even sapotes to be out today.."

"What do you mean "be out" today" he states.

I realize that I said too much already and I tell him to forget the scratch and that he even saw me, and I take off to the hospital for my appointment.

" Wait! Lady! …" the man yells but all he sees is my tail lights and my plate while I drive off.

He writes down my plate number and gets back into his car and drives to his home.

When he pulls onto his shared drive way he gets out of his van and see another car out in front of the house that he already recognizes.

Once he walks in he sees his roommate and the owner to the car out front , his current girlfriend.

" hey dean!, if you're going to fuck Renee do it upstairs for I can at least not see you this time…" said the man.

Renee blushes and dean peeks his head over the back of the couch and laughs.

"Dude we warned you that was your fault for not knowing what a hat on the doorknob means." Dean chuckles out.

The man walks into the small kitchen and fixes himself something to eat.

"Plus!" dean yells into the kitchen

The man peeks his head out to see dean speaking to him.

"At least we had the covers on that time cuz you know when me and babe gets at it; we forget to do a lot." Dean says while snuggling into his currently blushing girlfriend.

"That's gross dean."

"No your, immature Seth." Dean says back

Seth shakes his head and smiles then the crash from before pops back into his head and he has to tell dean the news after he finishes making his post workout snack.

"Dude I almost forgot to tell you!" Seth exclaims while plopping on the chair across the couch where dean and Renee is sitting."

"What" the couple says at the same time.

"Some crazy chick crashed into me on my way home and then flipped shit on me!" Seth says while taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Oh my god! Are you ok!" Renee asks with a horrified look on her face.

Dean just looks at him like he's lying out of his ass… which he was…

"Yeah I'm fine but It could had been worst!... like I could had died!" Seth says.

"Ok now I know your lying.. what happen… did you tail the fuck out of someone … like always… then when this one wouldn't take your crap they hit the brakes hard and with you tailing you slammed hard into them.. Knowing you shouldn't be that close to that person in the first place.."

Renee looked at dean then back at Seth to see if this was true.

Seth was the one blushing this time and got up.

" Well you're a dickhead for not letting me have this one…" he mumbled

Seth took himself and his plate to his small room upstairs and laid on the soft and freshly cleaned sheets and started thinking of the "chick" that stopped in front of him and why was she crying so hard and so fast...

 _ **Heyyy guys! It's been a min since I wrote but sorry for the long update but yes we are getting into the best part of the story…. And yes there will be no hints yet again! Until next time!**_

 _ **With,**_

 _ **~unique love~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_hey guys im back and know its been a min but holy cow seth is back im so happy! and so im soooo sorry for takeing forever and ten years to come back. so my last laptop crashed and would not work any more so I just bought a new 2-in-1 tablet\laptop. but yea its been almost a good year since I updated ad im ashamed of my self but summers almost here school is almost out and I might have a job soon but im not 100% sure of it but until I know I will let u know but for now on with the story_**

once I get into the hospital I park the car and go inside, I walk up to the receptionist desk and theres a small blonde woman who has her feet up on the desk, and deep in conversation with someone on the phone while painting her nails a bright pink color.

" ummm, Excuse me, I'm here for my doctors appointment." I say but the woman still ignores me.

"With ... !" I say once more but with a higher tone in my voice.

The woman looks at me and rolls her eyes then puts her feet down and puts the polish away then turns around in her chair and continues to talk to the person on the phone, I continue to stare at her until she shifts uncomfortably in the chair and puts her other hand up to block the noise in the busy lobby area and me out.

I still stare at her until she gets angry and spins around in the chair and yells.

"CAN I HELP YOU!" she shouts.

"yes you can, you can start by changing that attitude! I been waiting her for the past 10 minutes for you to do your job! instead you been on that DAMN PHONE! TALKING TO YOUT OTHER THOT FRIEND AND NOT DOING WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO!" I yell back.

the woman stands up and walks around the counter to get in my face and I catch a glimpse of her name tag. "nurse rae..."

"LOOK YOU OVER DRESSED COW!, I DONT NEED THIS JOB, O-K! I MAKE MORE THAN YOU WILL EVER DREAM OF..."

Dr. bella comes out of the back to see what was all the commotion was about.

" SUMMER!" she yells out.

summer looks over at her and she's pissed, summer walks out of my face and over to the doctor.

"what did I just tell you before we opened! you have to stop getting an attitude with the patients! you're going to ruin my practice and my name, then you will be out of a job! do you want that! to be out of a job!" she says sternly to summer.

" no" summer whispers back with her head down.

" this is my last waring to you summer!, next time your going to be fired on the spot, your hear me!" she saids while folding her arms

summer nods her head to the understanding of her position now and she walks back to the desk and goes underneath it to grab a clip board with paperwork on it and hands it to me. I grab it and mosions towards me and takes me to one of the rooms in the back while we walk she apologizes for summers actions.

"it's fine, really." I say

"no it's not, that was totally unprofessional and I promise you there wont be any more outburst like that from her any more." she calmly states.

we arrive to the room and she pulls out a gown for me and leaves for me to change into it, so I put the clipboard down and start to pull off my shirt the tag in the back gets caught in my hair and so I yank the shirt off of it and my arm hits the wall next to me and I crash to the floor holding my arm and the shirt still over my head and I cant see anything threw the dark fabric and the tingle and pain shooting up my arm is worsening try not to cry but then the door knocks...

"is everything ok in there Tasha?"

I try to respond while getting up but I run into the doctors bench and stub my toes and yelp in pain, with my good arm I try to get th shirt off my head or I can see, then the voice on the other side of the door speaks again..

" Tasha im coming in.."

I scramble to my feet and get the shirt off then I look down and my bruises are still showing, with the good arm I grab the gown and throw it over my self and hurry to cover the marks and bruises and she comes in as I finish covering the marks on my body with the gown..

" what happened , are you ok!?" asks me I nod my head and she looks me up and down.

are you sure your fine!? that was a loud noise..

I nod again and start to hold back tears because my arm is stinging so bad. the doctor notices and asks to see my arm; I hold it out as far as I can and my robe slides off onto my lap exposing my stomach and arms.

she gasps and sees the huge bruises on my stomach and arms...

 _ **hey guys sorry its been so damn long between ending school with good grades and starting summer off with not just one but two jobs, my sleeping and sight hasn't been up to par at all lately so I will try more in my free time to update and write more and so I sorry to leave on another cliffhanger but something is better than noting at all so thank you for your patience with me and have and awesome filled summer and day! and i am very sorry that i let the last version of this chapter be so crappy but i promise to step up my game once i get more chapters out like i should.**_


	7. oops!

its been another motherfucking year... i don't even think a sorry is good enough here but what i can do is say is that i had 4 days off of school and today is the last day and i refuse to let it go to complete waste so i know its late for some but its better than nothing. And im not even going to promise that i'ma update more regularly, but i will say that when i remember and when i feel like it i will post and that will not be often. But this chapter is not for the story but more of what's going on, and what's going on is that its senior year for me and that means that i have senioritis like a bitch so i'ma be lazy... a lot, im not even going to lie about it and im sorry. but i do wanna keep this story going until the true end so ill still try to work on this story but know i'ma still work in school until i graduate and that's like 4 months frim now more like 3 counting days off and when grades are put in so i don't have to comeback after like the 26 of may but until that comes i'ma be in and out but one thing i will promise i will never do this bull again leave for almost a year and then post again that's wrong fr me to do and wrong for all the people who actually like and love this story so jus know that i am getting on my self now to at least update once a month starting this month. this is getting long so let me just shorten this for y'all, ill try to post at least once a month and im sorry for the long delay... again.. but sorry again and have a blessed night or day ㈵6


End file.
